meet the holidays
by valkyrieXhawk
Summary: Okay just a story about six meeting holidays family... oh and did i mention holiday's pregnant because she didn't. T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

"Rebecca are you sure you're ready for this? I don't even think I'm ready for this." Said Six as both he and Holiday arrived at the front door of her parents home. He was dressed in his green winter goat and she, in her white one.

Holiday turned to look at Six, just after she had rung the doorbell. "Six we have been together for almost a year, I think its time. And I think we are both ready to tell them. Okay?"

He gave a curt nod. Holiday smiled and leaned up to kiss Six, to which he gladly accepted.

Only two seconds into the kiss and the front door swung open to reveal a tall, well built man with black hair blue eyes and grey side burns.

They quickly broke apart from the kiss, blushing like crazy.

The man looked at Six with a half angry half confused expression on his face "I'm sorry who are you? And why were you kissing my daughter?"

Before Six could introduce himself Holiday cut in "Dad. Didn't mum tell you I was bringing someone with me?"

"Yeah she did. But I though it was one of your friends from work, like Natasha or someone like that."

"No one works at providence called Natasha dad. And I did bring a friend who happens to also be my boyfriend"

Six saw his opportunity and seized it "my name is Six, it's a pleasure to meet you sir" said Six with an outstretched hand

Holiday's father took Six's hand and shook it firmly "name's Jack. Please don't call me sir, it makes me feel old. Come on in, you two must be cold outside."

Holiday's mother walked out of kitchen to greet her eldest daughter. "REBECCA! It's so great to finally see you again after.. How long has it been? Five years? Oh it doesn't matter I'm just so happy to see you again" she pulled Holiday into a tight hug before noticing Six standing behind her daughter. "And who's this man? Is he the friend you were inviting to spend christmas week with us?"

"He's not a friend, he's my boyfriend"

"Hi I'm Judy, Rebecca's mother. And you are?"

"Six" he said not moving from his position behind Holiday.

Judy looked at him for a good couple of seconds before accepting the strange name. "Here let me take your coats."

Before Holiday could protest her coat was off and her stomach was revealed showing her five month old baby bump. Holiday's parents stared down at their daughters stomach in shock.

The room was silent and what made it worse was her aunty, uncle, three younger cousins and her little sister, Beverly walking into the room.

Beverly being oblivious to the awkward silence spoke her mind "DAMN SIX! You get to work fast!"


	2. Chapter 2

After the awkward greeting the adults were in the lounge room drinking hot beverages whilst the kids were upstairs playing monopoly.

Holiday sat next to Six on a couch situated in the centre of the room, squeezing the life out of his hand as the anxiety started to set in her body.

"Okay, so let me get this straight" started Jack "you, Six, started dating my daughter, Rebecca, 10 months ago. 5 months into your relationship, you get her pregnant. And you two wait until now to tell us this? WHY WERENT WE TOLD EARLIER?" Jack was now outraged.

He stood up from his position next to Judy and stormed over to Holiday "and you" he said whilst pointing a finger in her general direction "the girl with three phd's, was STUPID ENOUGH TO ALLOW HIM TO GET IN YOUR PANTS. HOW MUCH OF AN IDIOT ARE YOU?"

Six felt Holidays grip tighten, and he could tell she was about to start crying.

Six stepped swiftly between Jack and Holiday "Jack I ask kindly that you stop yelling at Rebecca. This child, our child was not a mistake. We made this decision together. I have loved Rebecca from the first time I saw her courage, bravery, the fire in her eyes, and most importantly her kind heart. SO I'LL ASK YOU ONCE AND ONLY ONCE, BACK OFF OR WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A PROBLEM."

Jack stood still for a moment. After relising Six wasn't messing around, he sat down. Six took his place next to Holiday, and she took his hand in hers once more.

holidays mother Judy spoke after sensing the tension in the room rise again, and wanting to get out of the room A.S.A.P "so rebecca, do you remember our conversation on the phone?" Holiday just starred at her mother blankly. "Your father, myself, aunt Amy and uncle Max are going out for dinner tonight. You promised to watch Sarah, Ben, and Jayden"

"Ugh i totally forgot yeah thats fine"

Six and Holiday walked the parents to the door "so what time do you guys think you'll be home?"

"Midnight" came her mother's reply as they walked to their car.

Rebecca closed the door and turned to six. She embraced him quickly. Six was a bit shocked but understood.

He kissed the top of her head before pulling away. "We better go upstairs to make sure the kids are alright and put our bags in your room"

Holiday kissed him and walked up the stairs, to show him her room where they will be spending the next three nights.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why are you wearing a suit? Why is your suit green? Why is your name Six? Did you reeeeeeeeally put a baby in Rebecca's tummy?" These were only a few of the questions asked by the six year old Sarah.

And Six could only reply with an "uhhhhhhhh..." followed by "Rebecca, help, please"

After she finished giggling, Holiday came to Six's rescue. "Hey Sarah, why dont you help me pick a movie we can all watch?"

"Okay!"

Six eased himself down onto the couch, hoping to relax after the long drive and meeting Rebecca's parents, but fate had other plans.

"Hey Rebecca, there's some guy looking in at us through the window" said Jayden rather confused.

Both Six and Holiday turned to see Rex on his hover board, with an icicle hanging from his nose. They both run downstairs and open the door.

Rex quickly steps inside, whilst yelling what they can only guess to be Spanish swears "You left me, at base, with White. WHITE! He's the equivilant of the Grinch. And to make things worse, Bobo left for Las Vegas."

"Rex would you like some hot chocolate?" Asked Holiday.

Rex rapidly noded his head. He turnedt to Six, and started his rant again. "Do you have any idea, how hard it is to find you guys. Couldn't you have left a note or something? I mean really, how irreaspon-"

"We did leave a note. It was on your fridge. It had the address and number on it. Also it's not that hard to track us down. You could have called our mobiles. And before you start calling us irresponsible, look at yourself, everytime you sneak off you leave us no indication."

Rex didnt know how to respond.

"That's what I thought" Six said with a rather tired tone.

Ben, Jayden and Sarah sat on the carpet in front of the couch Holiday and Six occupied. Beverly and Rex took the other couch.

"So what movie are we watching?" Asked Ben excitedly.

"You'll see" said Holiday smugly as she turned to Rex. She couldnt stop laughing inside at seeing Rex wrapped up in a pink fluffy blanket, courtesy of Beverly.

A few minutes past, before the opening sequence of the Grinch played throughout the house.

Rex couldn't help but groan. Oh the irony.

Halfway though the movie, Six and Holiday were now laying down on the couch. Holiday was at this point asleep in the comfort of Six's strong arms. Six looked over at Sarah, and realised she had followed suit of her big cousins actions and passed out on the floor, looking cute and adorable rolled up in a ball. He allowed himself to smirk at the cuteness for one second. He then looked over to Beverly, who had a sleeping Rex drooling on her shoulder. She was trying to push him to the other side of the couch, but failing misserably each time. So she resorted to plan B. She stood up, bent over Rex's form, and dragged him onto the carpet. Amazed he didnt wake up, she reclaimed her spot on the couch.

The movie, now over, it was time for bed. The parents would be back in an hour, and Six didn't feel like getting into trouble for allowing them to be up past midnight, he already had enough strikes against his name.

He slowly removed himself from behind Rebecca, careful enough to not wake her, and made his way to pick up Sarah. Once she was securely in his arms, and resting her head on his muscular shoulder, he asked Beverly where to put her.

He walked up the stairs to Beverly's room, which was right next to Holiday's and placed her on the bottom bunk. Thanking god she was already in her pajamas.

He walked back into the hallway, to find the boys walking up the stairs and to their bedroom across from Beverly's with Beverly in tow.

He went downstairs to see Rex now on the couch. 'No way in hell am I dragging his heavy body upstairs.' Thought Six as he moved to pick up Holiday bridal style. She snuggled into his chest taking advantage of the warmth Six's body provided.

He lowered her onto the bed, and slowly began to remove her clothes. He thought it would be easy, but he was dead wrong. Everytime he slipped a limb out of their confines, it would hit him in the face or hit the bed rather harshly. Times like these, he is thankful that she is a heavy sleeper...most of the time. He decided to let her sleep in one of his shirts and nothing else, as he recalls her telling him how comfortable she finds his clothes during the pregnancy.

When he was satisfied that she was comfortable, he removed his glasses, stripped down to his green shorts and slowly moved to the bed, to allow him the sleep only a bed could give him, but not before being interupted by the slow opening of the bedroom door. He slowly reached for one of his katana's which rested on the bedside table. Before he could grasp the object, the door opened to reveal the culprit, Sarah.

Six went over to her. As he got closer, he could see that her face was stained with tears.

"Sarah, what's wrong?'' He asked, kneeling down to her eye level as he did with Rex years ago.

She couldn't stop sniffling, "can i sleep in your room? I had a nightmare about the Grinch"

Six sighed and picked her up. He placed her in-between himself and Holiday. He then layed his head down on the pillow, releasing a deep breathe of air 'not long now until I'm doing that on a regular basis' he couldnt help but smile at the thought.

"You're going to be a wonderful father for them Six" Holiday said tiredly.

Six turned his head to look at Holiday confused, "what do you mean when you say 'them'?"

"Mhm I checked before we left, I wanted to be sure. I had my suspicions. For exsample I was gaining too much weight too quickly, and then I heard two heart beats when I did an ultrasound on myself." She smiled, a smile of an expecting mother.

Six leaned in and kissed her, mindful to not squish Sarah in the process. "I can't wait" a tear flowing down his check as he gave her a rare smile.

And with that they fell asleep in each others embrace, smiles on their faces.


End file.
